


House Of The Living Dead

by MonsterTruckToadette



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTruckToadette/pseuds/MonsterTruckToadette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My embedded pics didn't seem to work in my first two stories - so instead you should have this pic because it is awesome.</p><p><br/><a href="http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/122359067/">House of the Undead</a> by *<a href="http://mishinsilo.deviantart.com/">mishinsilo</a> on <a href="http://www.deviantart.com">deviant</a><a href="http://www.deviantart.com">ART</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	House Of The Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



> My embedded pics didn't seem to work in my first two stories - so instead you should have this pic because it is awesome.
> 
>   
> [House of the Undead](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/122359067/) by *[mishinsilo](http://mishinsilo.deviantart.com/) on [deviant](http://www.deviantart.com)[ART](http://www.deviantart.com)

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nj8tp0)


End file.
